


Friends Til The End

by Wolfgang von Cemetery (enemy_xands)



Series: The Feelsverse [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, It got out of control again, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly kayfabe, Musicals, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/Wolfgang%20von%20Cemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth frets about the future and New Day's alleged face turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Til The End

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up while I was working on other things lol. Still Rowens Feels-verse but except for why the hell they broke out into song I'd say it's relatively independent if you WANT it to be...

Kofi pressed his hands together and rested his lips against his fingertips.

"Now, think on this." His brow furrowed. "Are we really good guys, or is it just that the people we're fighting are worse?"

"Booty, if you will," E chimed in.

Seth still did not budge from his ball of sorrow on the bed. Kevin sighed, rubbed the small of his boyfriend's back hoping to radiate comfort.

"Baby, they're right. Don't worry, once the Legion of Dorks is disbanded they'll be back to normal."

Seth shrugged in response and pulled in tighter.

"This isn't working." Kevin stood up and began to pace. "Why won't he come out? Why is he acting like this? You, you use your trombone!"

Xavier frowned. "First of all, I'm not a Psychic-type. Second, I have a name."

Kevin cracked his neck. "Xavier. I'm sorry, Xavier. I'm a little stressed out."

Xavier looked between the black-clad ball of human on the bed and an increasingly frazzled Kevin. He couldn't blame him. They had been summoned--literally--by the beast master just an hour ago after Seth had apparently gone into shock over the news of New Day's alleged good guy switch. They brought him out of it thanks to some granola bars, but the moment he was lucid again he bolted for his bedroom and shut himself up with headphones and his iPod.

"He's full high school playlist mode," Kevin had whispered fearfully.

"You know, it's a good question." Kofi leaned over to get a look at Seth's face. "Why ARE you mad?"

"We're not going to bug your house looking for evidence against the Authority or anything. Hell, we're still on Triple H's payroll!"

"That was...specific, Xavier," Kevin said.

"Well...we're not. We can still hang! We are so gonna hang! I'll let you beat me in video games like you always do, you can make fun of Kofi, you can steal all our lunch money and our juice boxes and not share your pizza--" Xavier's voice was growing in pitch and he knew he was babbling but he couldn't stop himself, now grabbing Seth's arm and shaking him. "Just just please tell us what's wrong!"

E sniffled audibly and bit his lip. "Don't you like us anymore, Seth?"

Something snapped in Seth, causing him to pound his fists against his pillows.

"NO!"

"No you don't like us or no to making fun of me?" Kofi asked hopefully.

"No! To everything! I mean, no!" Seth finally unfurled himself like an emo flower opening to the light. "I don't not like you! I love you guys so much it literally makes me sick! Ugh!"

Xavier let his head drop in relief. He looked up again with pleading eyes. "Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because! Because..." Seth wiped away a few stray tears of fury. Kevin patted his back. "Because you guys changed! Everyone always changes and I can't stop it! And when you change, it means you...leave me..."

Seth hiccupped and let Kevin drape his arms around him. Kevin stole a glare at New Day.

"You made him cry. Fix this."

"Oh Sethie-buns!" E exclaimed before anyone else could pipe in. He grabbed Kevin and Seth into a bear hug. "We're not leaving! Why would you think that!"

"Dean and Roman changed on me, they never came back," Seth muttered.

"Oh, Seth. They turned on you because you hit one of them with a chair. There's really no coming back from that," Kofi said. He sat on the bed and found a spot to join in the group hug.

"But they changed, Kofi! Behind my back! Getting all chummy without me. I kept the three of us together! J&J turned on me too!"

Xavier didn't have the heart to point out that all of Seth's examples were his own fault. Instead, he found a spot to place his arm in a one-armed hug.

"Seth, you know what holds us all together?"

"Unicorn dust and merch sales?"

"Yes, but more importantly, friendship. I know that's something foreign to you, but that's essentially what it is!"

"And we're never leaving even if you ask! Know why?" E piped in excitedly.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "This is a song, isn't it?"

E ignored Kevin and sang. "When I'm all alone,  
In a hotel room,  
No baes, no cable,  
What makes me feel better and able?  
The letter to you that I penned."

Kofi added, "What keeps me going?  
Lots of coffee,  
Energy drinks and candy,  
Whatever else is legal and handy,  
And a postcard I've yet to send."

Kevin found his frown lessening. "Okay, this isn't bad."

"There's no broken fence we can't mend," Xavier said, "no open wound we can't attend to!"

"Your unicorns--"

"And Kevin--"

"Are here to defend you,  
Because guess what we are?  
Friends til the end!"

"I'm not a friend," Kevin interjected.

Xavier, frustrated, put his hands on his hips. "Okay, you get the next part. Just for you. You got the rhyme scheme, go."

Kevin looked around, aghast at being put on the spot. Worse, Seth was looking at him with wet, brown puppy dog eyes. He groaned.

"There's...there's no broken heart we can't mend," he tried tentatively, "no enemy we can't rend through?"

E came in with the power note. "And in a Facebook fight we'd never defriend you!"

Kofi further changed the pitch. "No help we'd never extend, no open notes that we can't amend!"

Kevin desperately looked around for his phone; he'd give his left arm for a rhyming app right about now to keep up. "In the thick of the fight we'll never surrend-er!"

Xavier balked at his perfect rhyme scheme being ruined, not that it mattered at this point since Seth was so overcome with all the feels in the room Kevin probably wasn't going to get another note out ever.

"Because you know what we are?" he said with a sigh. 

Everyone chorused together gently, "Friends 'til the en~nd."

E gently pried himself away from the couple blatantly making out over his head. 

"Feel better, baby boy?" Kofi asked.

Seth pulled himself away and nodded. "I luh you guys."

"Good. Now, you just put all those silly thoughts out of your head, stop reading dirtsheets before bed time, and get better. Cap'n."

"Friends?" E, with a big smile on his face, held his arms out for another hug. Seth retracted a bit, but eventually gave in, pressing himself against E's meaty yet comforting pecs.

As his eyes slipped closed, Seth caught sight of Franchesca II resting against Xavier's leg.

"Yeah. Friends."


End file.
